


The Cabin

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: 12 Days of Fanfic (2012) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Historical, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon built it for a dream--for a family--but Gwaine was more than enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isisanubis (on Livejournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isisanubis+%28on+Livejournal%29).



> Prompt: 

The house was small, a dark shape in an otherwise bright white abyss. They'd been to the nearest town to get supplies, and it was a long journey back. It took a whole day in these conditions, and they'd lost their horse in the summer. Leon loved coming home like this, though. He knew how warm he could make it--the house he'd built for a small family before his life had changed so drastically--inviting clouds of powdery snow in with him, pressing his cupped hands to his mouth as Gwaine followed him through the door.  
  
Now, it was much the same. Leon dropped the sack of goods by the cupboard while Gwaine kindled a fire in the hearth, and spent the rest of his time watching Gwaine's back, already stripped of one layer, move while he bent low and struck flint together. Gwaine had come to him in less than fortunate circumstances. Leon had been mourning his betrothed's death on a day much like this, when a scraggly man showed up on his porch, on death's door, and begging for just one night of sleep before he went onward. Leon allowed Gwaine to take his bed that night, and two nights after as well as the man suffered from fever dreams and wracking coughs. Leon did not, however, allow Gwaine to leave once the younger man was recovered.  
  
He found he couldn't. And Gwaine hadn't wanted to.  
  
Gwaine stood up, his hair flickering with gold as he approached Leon and leaned into him, deftly unbuttoning and unfastening layers as their little home warmed throughout. Leon watched his sharp nose, and his throat, and the pendant he kept from his old life resting against his chest. He kissed Leon, chaste, and then not-so as his tongue flitted against the seam of Leon's lips. It always made Leon's stomach leap, like his crude jokes or his deep laugh, like the first time they'd kissed, except there was no longer confusion, or shame.  
  
"Love," Gwaine said, quiet, and pushed Leon's trousers down over his hips. Gwaine was warm, always so warm, and only his hands bore the remnants of the biting wind as he pressed against him and threaded hands through Leon's hair.  
  
They barely made it up to their loft, consumed as they often were, but the bed was better than anything for slotting oneself against one's lover and pressing a cock between sweat-slick legs, hands grabbing at muscle and skin and thick long hair, tongue playing against another. It wasn't long until Leon cupped Gwaine's cock in his hands and pressed it against the man's writhing belly, feeling so close to the precipice he felt he was falling. They shook apart together, and in the aftermath watched the snow billowing past from their tiny window.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm on tumblr during the times I'm not here, so come say hi! [RUNSWITHWOLVES.TUMBLR.COM](http://runswithwolves.tumblr.com)


End file.
